1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor fuel in the form of particles, each particle containing a mixture of plutonium dioxide and uranium dioxide, and to a method for manufacturing such particles.
2. The Prior Art
In traditional pellet manufacture of mixed oxide fuel starting from a mixture of uranium and plutonium oxide powder, there is a risk that plutonium-containing dust will be present in impermissibly high concentrations in working areas and in the surroundings.